


離開前的最後一晚

by Pattie0408



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattie0408/pseuds/Pattie0408
Summary: IA在Izzy離團前最後的對話
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 1





	離開前的最後一晚

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇小品  
> 時代背景1991 IZZY離團前  
> 地點IZZY家

這時的IZZY已經吸毒一段時間了，AXL每看到一次這種情況都想阻止，但已經沉醉在毒癮的IZZY都對著AXL大吼”不要管我”，這次AXL不論如何都要把IZZY拉出來，於是他抓著IZZY的衣領說”拜託清醒一點”，這次奇怪的是IZZY沒有大吼，而是瞳孔放大滑出一滴眼淚癱軟在地上，AXL嚇到了，氣氛瞬間降到冰點，完全沒有對話，這時AXL只能拍拍 IZZY肩膀安慰著他，突然IZZY開始訴說這段時間精力的壓力及煩惱，AXL 突然有種不好的預感的問” IZZY你是不是想要退團” ，AXL擔心答案不是他要的，為了不讓IZZY說出答案，只好吻上去，IZZY殘存在身上的毒癮未退，精神恍惚全身無力的接受AXL，而且也是第一次親男生，非常尷尬，不知道要在哪個時間點停止，過了5分鐘之後，AXL突然尿急，只好鬆開IZZY，AXL從廁所出來發現 IZZY已經睡著，AXL靠到IZZY身上也進入夢鄉，嘴邊說著”不要離開我”，沒想到IZZY還是離團了


End file.
